avengers gods among us
by Jorge Sparda
Summary: Hubo un error en el transportador dimensional de la insurgencia y en lugar de miembros de la liga de la justicia ellos traen a miembros de los vengadores ¿podrán ayudar a Batman a derrocar al tirano alto consejero? es mi primer fanfic (EN PAUSA)
1. prólogo

Vengadores: dioses entre nosotros

**Prólogo**

Tierra 1

Todo era un caos tremendo, Metrópolis fue víctima de una gran bomba nuclear dejando millones de muertos y la ciudad completamente destruida, esto a causa del más grande demente psicópata del mundo, El Guasón, ahora el está encerrado en una sala de interrogatorio de máxima seguridad en el departamento de policía de Ciudad Gótica, todavía se escucharon sus desquiciadas carcajadas, en eso el fue forzado a sentarse por un héroe conocido como Batman

**Batman:** la Bomba ¿Dónde la conseguiste?

**Guasón:** ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres una? Pff, bati copión (Batman estaba perdiendo los estribos, tanto que lo agarró del cuello sobre la mesa pero una explosión atrás de ellos los cortos, el héroe local de Metrópolis Superman estaba entrando a la sala molesto mientas el Guasón no perdía su sonrisa observando al Kryptoniano)

**Superman:** Aléjate de el

**Batman:** yo me encargo de esto (Superman se acercó despacio a la mesa y fue cuando agarro la mesa arrojándola al otro lado sorprendiendo a Batman mientras Superman agarraba al Guasón por el cuello y lo lleva a una pared para encararlo)

**Superman:** ¡Me drogaste! ¡Hiciste que ...! (no término, Superman bajo la cabeza en señal de dolor) Lois ... mi hijo

**Guasón:** primero Krypton y ahora Metrópolis, la gente que amas termina explotando ¿no? (Superman no le gustó escuchar eso levantando el puño)

**Batman:** ¡Superman, no! (Este golpeó al lado del rostro del Guasón rompiendo el Cristal, El Guasón cerró los ojos y después comenzó a sonreír)

**Guasón:** ja, por eso me caes bien Superman, eres mucho más crédulo que (en vez de terminar le lanzó una mirada al vigilante vestido de murciélago, Superman enojado arroja al Guasón al otro lado de la sala estrellándose contra la mesa que antes había arrojado, el Guasón se estaba levantando poco a poco y comenzó a caminar mientras Superman se acercaba lentamente hacia el) piensas que puedes tener una familia, que encerrarme me reformara mágicamente (levanta la silla y se sienta en ella) tan grandote y tan tonto, jajajajaja ahora vete que tengo que escapar de aquí, tengo mucho que planear para superar esta hazaña (Superman lo comienza a levantar del cuello)

**Batman:** suficiente (quiso detenerlo pero Superman lo empuja hacia atrás y volvió a fijar su atención en el payaso)

**Guasón:** se que es pronto pero ¿crees que puedas amar alguna vez? Tal vez no mates a tu próxima familia (Superman con una gran furia mato al Guasón atravesando con su mano su estómago mientras el Guasón reía)


	2. Los amos del mal

Vengadores: dioses entre nosotros

**capítulo 1**

Tierra 616 - Nueva York

Era una tarde del día miércoles y los Neoyorquinos estaban haciendo su rutina diaria hasta que una explosión captó su atención, de los escombros de la explosión salió un armato de metal, era el ruso Iván Vanko portando el traje del Dinamo Carmesí, este estaba apuntando a su enemigo, Iron Man quien se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia el disparando sus repulsores para después golpearlo tan fuerte que dejó noqueado al Ruso

**Iron Man:** Cap ¿Cómo van?

**Capitán América: **_Estamos teniendo problemas aquí_

**Iron Man:** ¿Qué clase de problema?

**Capitán América: **_Chemistro ¿Qué tal tu?_

**Iron Man:** también tuve un contratiempo, espero que Thor lo tenga resuelto, tenemos que encontrar esa Runa Asgardiana y rápido

* * *

Con Thor

Thor estaba peleando contra Skurge el Verdugo en la quinta avenida

**Thor:** Verdugo, ahora me dirás que hiciste con la runa que tú y la encantadora robarón de Asgard (en eso es fusilado con gran cantidad de rayos de energía)

**Láser Viviente:** yo que tú me preocupabas por tu vida Asgardiano, una vez acabé contigo iré a por Iron Man (en eso Thor se levanta y con su mano bloquea el rayo de Arthur)

**Thor:** tonto mortal, no eres rival para el hijo de Odín (Lanza el Mjolnir dándole de lleno a Parks, en eso cerca de ellos se oye un estruendo, Hulk cayó al suelo y algo cayó encima del, era la Abominación)

**Abominación:** es inútil luchar contra mi Hulk, yo soy músculo y cerebro, soy superior en todos los aspectos

**Hulk:** ¿No te callas nunca? Hulk aplasta a abominación (comienza a quitarse al mastodonte de Blonski de encima y comienza a golpearlo en su pantorrilla sin embargo Blonski comienza a golpearlo también, Hulk esquiva un golpe y ambos comienzan a darse con todo)

**Thor:** Hulk, aguanta (en eso es agarrado por Skurge)

**Skurge:** no sabes cuanto eh esperado este momento Odinson, Amora tiene planes para ti

**Thor:** pues la encantadora tendrá que esperar Verdugo (se lo quita de encima y comienza a conjurar una tormenta con el cual un rayo golpea el martillo y lanza todo su poder hacia el Verdugo mientras que Hulk iba ganando terreno en contra de Blonski)

* * *

Con el Capitán

Chemistro disparaba su arma de energía pero Steve los bloqueaba cada uno y le da un golpe con su escudo

**Natasha:** bien, ya sabes que toca

**Capitán América:** si (agarra a Chemistro) muy bien Curtís ¿Dónde está la Runa? (No respondió) ¿Dónde está Curtís? ¿Dónde está Zemo con la Runa?

**Natasha:** no volverá a preguntar (este solo comenzó a reírse, en eso Spiderman llega a la escena)

**Spiderman:** no me gusta como se oye eso

**Chemistro:** es tarde héroes ... el la tiene, habrán fuegos artificiales

**Natasha:** eso no es bueno (en eso Chemistro cae inconsciente)

**Capitán América:** Zemo debe estar en alguna parte de la ciudad con esa Runa. Carol ... Barton ¿encontraron algo?

**Hawkeye: ** _no tenemos nada_

**Capitana Marvel: **_yo tengo algo, estoy sobrevolando la ciudad y veo algo extraño en Central Park_

**Capitán América:** entendido, todo mundo en Central Park (se sube a su moto) Peter, lleva a Natasha con Clint, si Zemo plantó una Bomba es momento de evacuar la ciudad

**Spiderman:** entendido cap (se acercó a Natasha) sostente Nat, será un viaje largo (La sostienen y se la lleva columpiando)

**Capitán América:** hora de terminar esto Zemo (arregla la moto y se va directo a Central Park, mientras tanto los demás héroes derrotan al resto de los amos del Mal quedando solo Zemo en Central Park)

* * *

Central Park

Zemo estaba terminando de darle unos ajustes a la bomba con la Runa como fuente de poder

**Zemo:** en cuestión de minutos, esto estará listo y no quedará nada en esta ciudad

**Taskmaster:** ¿Qué hay de los demás Vengadores?

**Zemo:** los demás los mantendrán ocupados

**Amora:** eso espero Zemo, Loki arriesgo tanto para darte esa Runa de Asgard

**Zemo:** cuando lo veas, dale mis mas sinceros agradecimientos por esta maravilla de piedra nórdica, pronto yo (en eso algo cae en esa área, era un hulk iracundo)

**Hulk:** Hulk aplasta hombrecito, Hulk termina con secuaces malvados de hombrecito

**Zemo:** Amora, por favor (Ella se acercó a Hulk quien iba a dar un puñetazo pero la encantadora genera un gran campo de hechicería y en eso fue un poderoso ataque que no solo hizo retroceder a Hulk sino que además lo hizo volver a ser el Dr. Bruce Banner)

**Bruce Banner:** ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo hiciste eso? (En eso es noqueado por Taskmaster con un ataque en su nuca)

**Taskmaster:** Impresionante truco

**Amora:** solo use el hechizo apropiado, no se transformará en horas (en eso es noqueada por un gran escudo que la desprevenida, el rebote hizo que fuera hacia Taskmaster el cual lo esquivó, el escudo regreso a su dueño quien venía en una moto este freno y saltó de ella)

**Capitán América:** se acabó Zemo, tus Amos del Mal están vencidos, ríndete ahora, apártate de esa bomba

**Zemo:** Capitán América, es increíble que un americano como tú llegara tan lejos en la cruzada de HYDRA, pero aún no ganas ... (Mira a Taskmaster) encárgate de el Taskmaster

**Taskmaster:** será un placer (el corre hacia el capitán quien bloquea la espada del mercenario para procesar un ataque con golpes de su escudo y su otra mano libre, sin embargo Taskmaster los bloqueo todos) es inútil, tengo tus movimientos en mi cabeza, se lo que vas a hacer, como vas a atacar

**Capitán América:** ¿Ah si? Predice esto (esto da un golpe con su escudo fallando a propósito para dar una patada de lleno)

**Taskmaster:** nada mal (el cap lanza su escudo pero el mercenario lo evade para después lanzar el suyo propio, sin embargo el cap pone un electro Chip que electrocuta a Taskmaster cuando agarra su escudo)

**Capitán América:** verás que eh aprendido desde nuestro último encuentro, ahora Zemo tu y yo

**Zemo:** ni un paso más Capitán (este peligro con el interruptor de la bomba haciendo que Steve se detuviera) un movimiento en falso y volaremos en pedazos junto a la ciudad

**Capitán América:** ¿estas dispuesto a sacrificar tu vida para cumplir con tu plan? Vamos Zemo, este no es tu estilo, si no quien comandaría HYDRA en tu muerte

**Zemo:** corta una cabeza y dos más la reemplazarán

**Hawkeye: ** _estamos en camino Cap, que siga hablando, lo tendré en la mira_

**Iron Man: ** _igual yo_ (en eso el cielo comienza a obscurecerse por nubes de Tormenta, el hijo de Odín también estaba en camino)

**Capitán América:** ¿Por qué destruir la ciudad? ¿No es más fácil someterlos bajo tus ideales?

**Zemo:** como dice el dicho Capitán, no puedes hacer una tortilla sin romper algunos Huevos, Nueva York será el ejemplo, los que se opongan a HYDRA, solo encontrarán la muerte (el cap frunció el ceño) ahora Capitán ¿Por qué no tenemos una última pieza? (Iba a apretar el botón y el capitán se empezó a acercar para detenerlo, Todos estaban yendo hacia la ubicación del Cap; Thor, Tony, Sam, Barton, Natasha, Carol, Pietro que estaba acelerando a la máxima velocidad junto a su hermana que volaba a su lado, sin embargo, una fuerza comenzó a brillar sobre Tony, Steve, Thor, Carol, Bruce quien estaba en el suelo y Clint, después de eso había un flash en todo el lugar y después nada)

* * *

Tierra 1 - Metrópolis

En las calles desoladas de Metrópolis un rayo de luz expulsó al capitán y a Zemo, cayendo en el suelo y desorientados, Zemo revisa su control el cual no sirve mientras que el Capitán observaba la ciudad

**Zemo:** ¿Cuál es el significado de esto?

**Capitán América:** abre los ojos Zemo, ya no estamos en Nueva York

**Zemo:** no importa el lugar, acabaré contigo aquí y ahora (saca su espada de esgrima y ataca al capitán que se defiende pero Zemo también se defiende de los ataques del Capitán, en eso el capitán lanza su escudo pero Zemo lo aparta y le da una patada a Steve que lo tira al suelo, Zemo agarra al Capitán en el suelo) estas acabado patriota americano

**Capitán América:** todavía no (Le da un golpe a Zemo y con sus pies lo empuja hacia atrás, en ese aprovecha para ir por su escudo y bloquea los disparos de la pistola de Zemo quien comienza a recargar, es cuando el capitán aprovecha y lanza su escudo golpeando a Zemo haciéndolo tambalear para después recibir un puñetazo del capitán tirándolo al suelo, en eso el capitán se pone sobre el) esto se acabó Zemo (helicópteros de color negro con un símbolo extraño en ellos identificados y de las camionetas salen varios hombres armados , su vestimenta era similar a los SWAT pero sus cascos parecían máscaras de gas)

**Hombres armados:** ¡Manos arriba! ¡Manos arriba patriota lunático! ¡Pon abajo ese escudo ... hazlo o te mato! ¡Tú en el suelo! ¡Levanta las manos! (Gritaban los hombres armados)

**Zemo:** esto si es interesante (el capitán levantaba las manos poco a poco, guardando su escudo en la espalda)

**Capitán América:** No tengo tiempo para esto (de su trayectoria saca una esfera que lanza al suelo y genera ondas de sonido creado de Vibranium haciendo que todos caigan al suelo, en eso el capitán lanza su escudo derribando algunos soldados, para después el acabar derribando y desarmando algunos con sus golpes, agarra la esfera de Vibranium y se va de ahí en una de las motos de los soldados, mientras que Zemo huía hacia otro lado eliminando soldados también)

* * *

Más tarde esa noche

Después de escapar Steve decidió vestirse como civil pasando desapercibido, entonces vió a un grupo de soldados Así que planeó espiarlos

**Soldado 1:** principiantes, la próxima vez limpien el disco duro

**Soldado 2:** ¿no eran insurgentes?

**Soldado 1:** no eran más que bufones ¿viste a ese disfrazado de bandera estadounidense?

**Soldado 3:** pues ese bufón le dio una paliza a un escuadrón entero ¿Viste la Fuerza que tenía con ese escudo?

**Soldado 1:** esperó el jefazo no se entere

* * *

Ciudad gótica

Era de noche, todos ya estaban dormidos, encima de los tejados cinco héroes veían la ciudad

**Iron Man:** ¿Dónde diablos estamos?

**Carol:** ni idea, no parece Nueva York

**Hawkeye:** o a ninguna ciudad en la que hemos estado

**Iron Man:** puede que hayamos saltado entre universos, puede que haya sido cosa de esa Runa

**Thor:** no fue la Runa lo que nos trajo aquí

**Hawkeye:** ¿entonces qué fue?

**Iron Man:** ¿alguna idea Bruce?

**Bruce Banner:** ni idea (dijo agarrandose la cabeza de dolor)

**Thor:** lo peor de todo es que no puedo contactar con mi padre, ni con Heimdall, no hay Asgard en esta tierra

**Carol:** hay que encontrar una forma de saber dónde estamos y rápido, ojalá supiera donde hay una base militar, podría sacar documentos o algo que digan la historia de este lugar, siempre tienen esa clase de información

**Iron Man:** JARVIS, haz un escaneo, para saber en donde estamos

**JARVIS: ** _los datos son pocos señor, no puedo acceder a los sistemas de información de este mundo, es bastante diferente a la red que usamos en nuestra tierra, en cuanto al lugar en donde se encuentran, es una ciudad llamada Gótica_

**Iron Man:** ok, es un comienzo, ahora busca una base militar cercana

**JARVIS: ** _de acuerdo señor ... la base militar más cercana se encuentra a 3000 kilómetros al suroeste en una ciudad llamada ciudad costera cerca de San Diego California_

**Iron Man:** ¿Ciudad Costera? No había mucha originalidad

**Carol:** lo tengo, no tardaré tanto (se va volando hacia la ubicación)

**Bruce Banner:** tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto

**Iron Man:** solo esperamos encontrar respuestas

**JARVIS: ** _señor, encontré algo que pueda interesarle_

**Iron Man:** ¿Qué sucede JARVIS? (Esto le muestra unos datos) oh no


	3. El Régimen

Vengadores: dioses entre nosotros

**Capitulo 2**

Base Aérea Ferris

Carol aterrizó y entró a la base, al área de oficinas cerca del hangar

**Carol:** bien, veamos que tenemos aquí (entro a una oficina que ponía el nombre de Ferris Carol) touche (saco un par de documentos pero nada relevante) no hay nada importante aquí, seguiré revisando y (en eso oye un par de ruidos de dolor, en eso va a revisar)

**Matón:** te crees muy rudo ¿no?

**Víctima:** no les tengo miedo niños

**Matona:** claro que si, lo puedo sentir

**Carol:** eso viene del hangar

* * *

Hangar

Los sujetos en cuestión eran Cyborg y Raven quienes estaban torturando a un indefenso Slade Wilson

**Raven:** esta es tu última oportunidad de aceptar la amnistía del alto consejero Deathstroke

**Deathstroke:** ¿y qué me redujan en su campo de concentración? ¿Qué sea una marioneta? ¿Como tú?

**Cyborg:** el jefe está siendo generoso, yo no lo sería, la mayoría de los titanes murieron en Metrópolis hace cinco años

**Deathstroke:** yo no tuve nada que ver con eso

**Cyborg:** no importa, sigues estando del lado incorrecto de la ley

**Deathstroke:** dile esto a tu jefe (en eso le escupe a Cyborg cosa que hizo que Raven siguiera torturando a Deathstroke con sus poderes, en eso un rayo de energía mandó a volar a ambos, en eso llegó Carol con su traje de capitana Marvel)

**Capitana Marvel:** ¿estas bien? Te voy a (en eso recibe un disparo de energía oscura de Raven)

**Raven:** no se quien seas pero estas interfiriendo con la ley, ríndete ahora (en eso Carol se eleva)

**Capitana Marvel:** yo creo que no (Lanza rayos de energía los cuales bloqueaba con campos de energía oscura) cualquiera que tortura a una persona de esa forma no está del lado de la ley

**Cyborg:** no estoy de acuerdo (dispara su cañón de plasma el cual evade Carol y Cyborg siguió disparando) quien quiera que seas, no sabes nada acerca de él o de nosotros (atacó pero recibe un disparo de Raven y es sometida por el poder de la hechicera de Azeroth) tus poderes son muy peculiares, según mi escaneo son de origen extraterrestre pero tu biología me dice que eres humana, lo que me inquieta es que no encuentro información tuya en la base de datos, qué tal si vamos a ver al alto consejero para ver que opina ¿no lo crees Raven?

**Raven:** si, que pobre desempeño, con esos poderes esperaba un desafío

**Capitana Marvel:** no saben nada (en eso expulsa su poder mandándolos a volar, fue cuando ella se elevó y expulsó el poder que tenía, ambos matones se incorporaron y atacaron pero fueron rápidamente sacados fuera de combate por el poder de Carol, después de todo tenia energía cósmica de los Kree en su sangre, ella se acerca a Deathstroke) ¿estas bien? (Lo liberó de las ataduras de la mesa y ayudó a que se sentara)

**Deathstroke:** suéltame ... no necesito tu ayuda

**Capitana Marvel:** si como no ¿Por qué temen atado?

**Deathstroke:** hice algo que no les gustó, como sea, ellos ahora saben quién eres niña, ¿tienes el valor para aceptar su amnistía?

**Capitana Marvel:** ¿Para quién trabajan?

**Deathstroke:** ¿Quién es el único que puede tener a los Metahumanos en línea?

**Iron Man: ** _Carol ... Carol ¿estas ahí?_

**Carol:** ¿Tony? ¿Qué sucede?

**Iron Man: ** _ya sabes, el deber, un alienígena ataca a los civiles y ... bueno, nos está dando una buena_

**Carol:** voy para allá, bien amigo, tenemos que charlar (Slade ya no estaba por ninguna parte) ... genial

* * *

Ciudad gótica

Thor estaba desviando disparos de energía pero una gran mano de energía amarilla lo apartó del camino, cuando Iron Man fue al ataque pero fue golpeado con un rayo que lo hizo caer al suelo

**Iron Man:** Dime Bruce ¿tu amigo verde se nos unirá a la fiesta?

**Bruce Banner:** no se qué pasa pero no sale, creo que la encantadora puso un hechizo para mantener a Hulk dentro de mi

**Hawkeye:** oye feo, por aquí (Lanza un par de flechas pero el sujeto las bloqueó con un escudo, este enemigo resultó ser Sinestro)

**Sinestro:** ¿Quién se supone que eres? ¿Flecha Morada?

**Hawkeye:** El nombre es Hawkeye y aquí tengo una flecha con tu nombre (Antes de disparar fue golpeado por una mano de energía que Sinestro creo)

**Thor:** mortal ¿en verdad crees poder con el hijo de Odín? (Lanzó su Martillo hacia Sinestro que lo derrumbó pero se recuperó y golpeó a Thor con un gran mazo de energía y encerró su martillo en una cúpula)

**Sinestro:** no se quienes sean pero voy a disfrutar acabando con ustedes cuatro

**Capitana Marvel:** que sean Cinco (Lanzó un gran rayo de energía que derrumbó a Sinestro) ¿están bien?

**Iron Man:** si, Dime ¿Qué averiguaste?

**Capitana Marvel:** no mucho pero (fue derribada por un rayo amarillo de energía)

**Sinestro:** no necesito tu ayuda... Jordan

**Linterna Amarilla:** de nada por salvar tu trasero (Hal Jordan quien era conocido por ser una linterna verde ahora paso a ser parte del cuerpo de Sinestro) veo que tienes problemas con un par de Metahumanos

**Sinestro:** cierra el pico Jordan

**Capitana Marvel:** eso apenas lo sentí (Lanza un par de rayos de energía hacia Hal quien se cubre con un campo de fuerza, acto seguido le arroja un autobús de energía amarilla pero Carol logra detener la creación y expulsa energía deshaciendo esta creación, en eso es agarrada por una fuerza de color amarillo, Hal hacia presión para mantenerla a Merced pero un martillo lo golpea, Thor recuperó su martillo y le da un tremendo golpe a Jordan que lo manda volar)

**Carol:** tenemos que salir de aquí

**Hawkeye:** si, estoy empezando a odiar el color amarillo (ellos se escabullen, cuando Jordan regresa ya no ve a nadie, solo a su compañero tirado en el suelo)

**Linterna Amarilla:** a esto no le va a gustar al alto consejero (se va volando sosteniendo a Sinestro)

* * *

Cerca de ahí

**Carol:** ¿y bien?

**Hawkeye:** no son buenas noticias

**Carol:** ya lo noté, supervillanos en todas partes

**Tony:** ¿encontraste algo en esa base?

**Carol:** nada relevante, después tuve que golpear a dos tipos, por lo que oí alguien llamado el alto consejero es quien tiene el mundo bajo una tiranía

**Bruce Banner:** esto se pone cada vez peor

**Carol:** ¿Qué quieres decir Bruce?

**Tony:** JARVIS pudo acceder a una base de datos, parece que ninguno de nosotros existe en esta tierra, hay lugares conocidos pero nada acerca de nosotros o de los demás

**Thor:** Asgard no existe, tampoco los vengadores ... necesitamos respuestas (en eso alguien se parece delante de ellos, se prepararon para atacar)

**Tony:** puede que no tardemos en encontrarlas

* * *

Tierra 616 - Torre de los Vengadores

**Natasha:** ¿no han encontrado nada aún?

**Peter:** nada, es como si se hubiera tragado la tierra

**Scott: **pueden estar en cualquier parte, incluso en otra dimensión

**Dr. Strange:** no logró captar nada en este multiverso

**Pietro:** si tan solo los hubiera podido alcanzar

**Wanda:** no te culpes Pietro, hiciste lo que podías

**Scott:** un momento, dijiste este multiverso ¿no?

**Dr. Extraño:** si, eso dije

**Scott:** ¿es posible que haya más de un multiverso?

**Dr Strange:** en efecto, toda la existencia es infinita, múltiples realidades son posibles

**Scott:** entonces hay que buscar más allá

**Dr. Strange:** me llevará más tiempo pero lo haré, iré al santuario a canalizar su rastro con la ayuda de Agamotto

**Peter: **esto empeora cada vez más


	4. La insurgencia

Vengadores: dioses entre nosotros

**Capitulo 3**

Tierra 1 - Cuartel de la Insurgencia

**Tony:** entonces déjame entenderlo más despacio, eres un héroe en este mundo, tu y tu Liga eran un grupo de héroes que combatieron el mal pero por un desastre hace cinco años uno de ellos se volvió loco y formó este Régimen y ahora tu formaste una resistencia para detenerlo

**Batman:** si, lo resumiste bastante bien

**Tony:** Bueno ¿Quién tiene hambre?

**Carol:** no entiendo ¿Por qué nosotros?

**Batman:** el plan original era traer versiones alternas de la liga, supongo fue un mal cálculo

**Hawkeye:** ¿me puedes decir que es esta pastilla?

**Batman:** es un amplificador de durabilidad, 5193-R, tecnología de criptón, aumenta la resistencia, la tensión de los huesos y tejidos en unas mil veces

**Hawkeye:** genial (de la toma)

**Bruce Banner:** ¿y se la robaste a este Superman?

**Batman:** si, las usa para dársela a sus soldados

**Carol:** si, ya conocimos a algunos de sus matones supervillanos

**Batman:** no son villanos, la mayoría siguen a Superman por miedo o porque creen que tiene razón por falta de perspectiva

**Tony:** supongo que eres el único que queda

**Lex Luthor:** no es el único (el hombre entró por la puerta)

**Batman:** el es Lex Luthor

**Lex Luthor:** un placer conocerlos

**Batman:** Luthor es un espía, actúa como amigo de Superman, le cuenta todo y nos cuenta a nosotros acerca de su movimiento

**Lex Luthor:** el pobre diablo no se ha enterado

**Batman:** con los críticos de Superman fuera, Luthor es nuestro único aliado

**Tony:** bueno, que gran explicación pero nosotros también teníamos nuestros problemas

**Lex Luthor:** si, la bomba, lo supimos en cuanto llegaron aquí, no se preocupen, nunca detonó

**Bruce Banner:** al menos hay buenas noticias

**Thor:** háblame más acerca de este Superman

**Batman:** a eso quería llegar, pero primero debemos conocernos mejor, como ya sabemos no conocemos sus habilidades o menos de la mayoría, me llamo Bruce Wayne, solía ser dueño de Industrias Wayne, hasta que Superman reveló mi identidad

**Hawkeye:** ¿Por qué me suena familiar?

**Tony:** empresario ¿eh? Soy Tony Stark y también dirijo mi propia compañía, Stark Internacional, me especializo en robótica y soy el héroe conocido como Iron Man, mi armadura está hecha a base de nanobots (ambos estrecharon sus manos)

**Lex Luthor:** Impresionante, podríamos usar tecnología como esa para algunas defensas y Armas

**Carol:** soy la Capitana de la Fuerza Aérea Carol Danvers, en cuanto mis poderes, es debido a una exposición a materia extraterrestre Kree, me conocen por el nombre de Capitana Marvel, mis poderes se basan en proyectar y absorber energía

**Hawkeye:** Clint Barton, nombre en clave Ojo de Halcón, tengo la mejor puntería de mi tierra

**Batman:** teníamos un arquero llamado Flecha Verde, Superman lo mató hace años, analice tu arco, sin duda eres más hábil que Oliver teniendo un arco de 250 libras, además de tu arsenal de flechas y no dudo que seas buen combatiente

**Hawkeye:** fui entrenado por los mejores

**Thor:** soy Thor, Dios del trueno e hijo de Odín (esto Luthor lo tomo por sorpresa)

**Lex Luthor:** ¿de las mitologías escandinavas? Pensé que solo existían los Olímpicos y los dioses de Egipto

**Thor:** ¿hay olímpicos en esta realidad?

**Batman:** si, Wonder Woman es hija de Zeus y es la mano derecha de Superman

**Tony:** es bueno saberlo

**Lex Luthor:** ¿Qué hay de ti? (le pregunto a bruce Banner quien estaba apartado del grupo)

**Bruce Banner:** me llamo Bruce Banner, soy un científico experto en radiación Gamma y créanme, no querrán agitarme demasiado o el otro tipo sujeto va a salir a destruirlo todo

**Tony:** en pocas palabras no lo hagan enojar o un gran gigante verde aplastara todo lo que vea en su camino

**Batman:** agradezco su confianza, ahora que ya nos conocemos mejor, es hora de hablar de Superman, el es un extraterrestre del planeta Krypton, obtiene sus poderes del sol amarillo los cuales no solo lo hacen fuerte sino también rápido, sus sentidos están mejorados además de una gama de poderes como Rayos X, visión de calor o súper aliento congelante, era un gran ser humano y mi amigo, hasta ese día, el día que Guasón lo hizo matar a su familia, enloqueció y mató al Guasón

**Tony:** genial ... como si se enfrentaran a un doble de Hyperion no fuera suficiente

**Lex Luthor:** ¿acaso hay un Superman en su tierra?

**Tony:** si, también tuvimos que enfrentar a su equipo de supervillanos, lo detuvimos encerrándolo en una dimensión microscópica, en fin ¿Cómo lo vencemos?

**Batman:** desarrolle un arma a base de Kryptonita la debilidad de Superman, pero se encuentra en la baticueva debajo de la mansión donde vivía, está sellada con llave, por eso querían traer a miembros de la liga, solo lo puedo abrir con su ADN

**Tony:** JARVIS puede hackearlo, solo dime donde está

* * *

Base del Régimen

Un gran monstruo llamado Doomsday estaba inmóvil Gracias a un collar de control mental por parte del Alto Consejero Superman, quien está en las computadoras trabajando en el dispositivo, en eso Diana Prince hija de Zeus entraba a la sala

**Diana:** el collar funciona, bien, la reeducación no le iba a afectar. (No respondió) Kal, se que no perdiste tu súper oído ¿estas de acuerdo con esto? ¿Con nosotros?

**Superman:** si, claro

**Diana:** no trato de reemplazarla, pensé que nosotros ...

**Superman:** ya se (este se levanta y le da una sonrisa) bromee, estaré bien (Fue a una mesa a análisis equipo tecnológico)

**Diana:** solo vine a decirte que Lantern viene ...

**Superman:** viene hacia acá, creo que mi súper oído funciona (Diana sale mientras entraba Lantern)

**Linterna Amarilla:** Alto consejero, me gustó el nuevo look de Diana (Superman hizo el gesto de "Ajá" una vez más) Hubo un problema, me encontré con un grupo peculiar de Metahumanos, además de lo que parecía un discípulo de Oliver Queen (se acercó a Superman) y uno que se autodenominaba como Dios del Trueno (esto le intrigó a Superman) era muy fuerte, usaba un martillo como arma y una de los Metahumanos usó poderes que nunca había visto (Superman volteó a mirarlo)

**Superman:** encuéntralos y a cualquiera que encuentres por ahí, quiero saberlo todo


	5. La banda del payaso

Vengadores: dioses entre nosotros

**ANTES DE EMPEZAR QUIERO HACER UN PAR DE ACLARACIONES, LAS CUATRO PARTES ANTERIORES LAS SUBI DE SEGUIDO PARA REALIZAR PRUEBAS EN LA PAGINA YA QUE SOY NUEVO EN ESTO DE ESCRIBIR Y CREAR UNA HISTORIA, ASI QUE PUEDE QUE HAYAN ERROREs DE REDACCIÓN Y ORTOGRAFÍA CON FORME SUBA LOS CAPÍTULOS, FINALMENTE SE QUE LOS CAPITULOS SON CORTOS PERO REPITO, ES MI PRIMER FIC Y ESTA HISTORIA O LO MENOS LO SEPARO EN LOS CAPITULOS QUE OCURREN EN EL JUEGO **

**AHORA RELACIONADO A MIS FANFICS QUIERO RESALTAR UN PAR DE PUNTOS **

**\- LO PRIMERO ES QUE SUBIRE CAPITULOS CON FORME SE ME OCURRAN COSAS A FUTURO, EN CASO DE QUE NO SUBA CAPÍTULO RAPIDO ES POR TENER BLOQUEO DEL ESCRITOR **

**\- SOY PROPENSO A DEJAR HISTORIAS SIN TERMINAR AL ACABARSE LAS IDEAS **

**\- MIS FANFIC TRATAN DE SER LO MAS FIELES AL MATERIAL DE ORIGEN, ASI QUE NO ESPEREN ESAS COSAS DE PAREJAS, ROMANCES, COSAS RARAS Y UN MONTÓN DE TONTERIAS QUE LUEGO HACE A LA GENTE, YO ME ENFOCO EN CREAR UNA BUENA HISTORIA **

**AHORA SI, QUE DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO QUE ESTA VEZ SI ES BASTANTE LARGO**

Ciudad gótica

Un vehículo conducía por las calles, al detenerse un hombre bajo del vehículo, era Zemo, había secuestrado un convoy del régimen, incluso interrogó a un soldado a base de tortura para obtener información

**Zemo:** según esto, esta ciudad está llena de sujetos que matarían por llegar al poder, una oportunidad perfecta para fundar el nuevo HYDRA y ( de repente esquiva un objeto volador, El Capitán América había seguido a Zemo) eres una molestia en mi zapato

**Capitán América:** tú y yo tenemos que hablar Zemo, ya te habrás percatado de que estamos en otro mundo y en uno gobernado por un tirano peor que Skull (atacó a Zemo quien se defiende con su espada)

**Zemo:** ¿y qué? Pronto este será mi régimen, un régimen para HYDRA (siguieron atacándose hasta que Zemo jugó sucio y le puso al escudo del capitán un sistema de choques que hicieron que el capitán cayera) ahora mi premio (en eso suena un estruendo en el cielo y Zemo vio a dos sujetos que venían hacia ellos) ¿sabes una cosa? Tienes suerte de que no acabe contigo ahora, suerte enfrentando a esos dos (guarda su espada y se va de ahí, mientras el capitán se levantaba)

**Capitán América:** vuelve aquí Zemo (Fue detenido por un disparo)

**Linterna amarilla:** parece que nuestros soldados no deliraban, un sujeto vestido como la bandera estadounidense estaba causando problemas

**Capitán América:** No ahora (se dijo para si mismo)

**Hawkgirl:** ven con nosotros o sufrirás las consecuencias

**Capitán América:** si me pagaran por cada vez que oí eso (Lanza su escudo a Lantern para distraerlo pero lo desvía facilmente, después se abalanza sobre Hawkgirl quien lanza su mazo el cual esquiva, recupera su escudo y bloquea una serie de disparos de Lantern y aparta el mazo de Hawkgirl que venia hacia el para golpearla con su escudo, el golpe le dolió y se incorporó)

**Hawkgirl:** ¿de qué está hecho esa cosa?

**Linterna Amarilla:** es igual de testarudo que Batman (esto lo encierra en una jaula sin poder liberarse y Hawkgirl termina noqueándolo con un golpe)

* * *

Base del Régimen

Superman estaba probando su controlador mental sobre Doomsday, primero hizo que levantara una pierna

**Superman:** ahora la derecha (lo hizo) Perfecto (recibe una llamada) ¿Qué?

**Linterna Amarilla: ** _Superman, buenas noticias ... capturamos al responsable de los disturbios de Metrópolis de esta tarde_

**Superman:** voy para allá

* * *

Ciudad gótica

Hawkgirl y Lantern se enfrentaron a Steve junto a su escudo, todo mientras Zemo observaba

**Zemo:** ¿quién lo diría? estoy tan feliz que podría llorar, ahora ¿en qué estaba?

**Mujer:** quieto ahí (estaba siendo amenazado con un arma en la nuca, Zemo solo pudo levantar las manos, su asaltante era la antigua pareja del Guasón, la ahora reformada Harley Quinn)

**Zemo:** esto es… inesperado

**Harley:** quien diría que los soldados del Régimen no deliraban cuando describían a un sujeto vestido de Barón peleando con un loco vestido de bandera

**Zemo:** te lo advierto niña, bajo esa pistola o lo pasarás mal

**Harley:** ¿te crees muy rudo? Verás que soy (en eso Zemo hace un rápido movimiento para desarmarla y tumbarla al suelo para apuntarle con su arma)

**Zemo:** no soy el típico que puedes amenazar con un arma, pero te dire niña que no soy tu enemigo ya que si quisiera ya estarías muerta (le ofrece la mano)

**Harley:** ¿Quién eres?

**Zemo:** solo soy un hombre que busca detener al alto consejero y sus crímenes, mi nombre es Helmut Zemo pero puedes llamarme solo Zemo, creo que tu y yo nos llevaremos bastante bien (le extendió la mano y se inclinó, Zemo ha logrado engañar a Harley, después de todo es un gran manipulador)

**Harley:** se como ayudarte, tengo una banda

* * *

Isla de Stryker

Superman y Wonder Woman caminaban hacia las celdas, los soldados estaban en fila recibiendo, adentro de la celda La tren había despojado todo el equipo de Steve teniéndolo en una mesa mientras que estaba encadenado a la pared

**Linterna Amarilla:** muy bien patriota ¿listo para las visitas? ¿Necesitas un peine? (En eso entran Superman y Wonder Woman)

**Wonder Woman:** bien hecho Lantern

**Linterna amarilla:** tienen que ver esto, nuestro amigo tenía un arsenal bastante interesante, en especial ese escudo, está hecho con un material que nunca eh visto en mi vida, es un metal liviano pero es muy resistente, no lo eh podido cortar con nada y Parece que absorbe los impactos (Superman supervisó el escudo con sus rayos x) no solo eso, venció a un batallón completo esta tarde en Metrópolis, ni Batman podrá llegar a terminar con tantos sin sus artefactos, puede que sea mejor combatiente que el

**Mujer Maravilla:** ¿Seguro Hal? (El asintió)

**Superman:** curioso (Lanzó su visión de calor pero esto solo absorbió el rayo, después comenzó a escanear a Steve con su visión de rayos X) muy curioso

**Linterna Amarilla:** ¿Qué es curioso?

**Superman:** su anatomía es diferente, más específico su metabolismo, fue alterado genéticamente pero sus pulsos son aún más inquietantes, amigos, tenemos un visitante de otro universo

**Linterna Amarilla:** ¿Qué?

**Wonder Woman:** ¿estas seguro Kal?

**Superman:** no es coincidencia que el y los demás Metahumanos que vio Hal aparecieran de la nada (se acercó a el) ahora tu me dirás quien eres y de donde vienes

* * *

Asilo Arkham

**Zemo:** ya veo, así que esta era una de las bandas más temidas de la Ciudad

**Harley:** si, ahora solo somos una resistencia que trata de sobrevivir

**Zemo: **Bueno, hora de que me presente (va hacia el frente) Queridos miembros del clan Guasón, mi nombre es Helmut Zemo, es una pena lo que le pasó a su jefe hace cinco años pero no se preocupen, eh llegó a que vuelvan a la cima, juntos acabaremos con el régimen (Harley y le ofrece la mano a Harley) Harley me dijo que Superman creó estas pastillas para sus soldados un amplificador de resistencia, amplificar la tensión de los músculos y tejidos en niveles gigantescos, un intento más de crear el suero de súper soldado perfecto llevado a otros niveles, juntos nos convertiremos en los nuevos reyes (levantando su máscara y toma la pastilla) yo me defino por un lema, corta una cabeza y dos más la sustitución, pueden terminar con algunos pero nunca acabarán con todos (toda la banda estaba coreando el nombre de Zemo al aire, mientras que Helmut levantaba una copa) por una nueva HYDRA (en eso ocurre una explosión detrás de él y una gran cantidad de soldados entran disparando con sus fusiles, hubo un caos y fue cuando Zemo sacó su espada y comenzó a masacrar a todos los soldados , también eliminó a varios con su arma de mano, en eso un soldado lo fusila pero no le pasa nada y Zemo lo mata brutalmente, en eso Hawkgirl y Nightwing entran, Hawkgirl ve a Zemo y lo embiste llevándolo por el salón, Harley quiso ayudarlo pero estaba fuera de alcance y en eso saca un dispositivo con un murciélago para activarlo, con Hawkgirl, esta tira al suelo a Zemo)

**Hawkgirl:** sabia que no estarías lejos después de capturar a tu compañero patriota, es hora de que pagues por tus crímenes

**Zemo:** querida, no sabes con quien te estás metiendo (comienza a disparar su arma pero Hawkgirl volando esquiva los disparos, Hawkgirl lanza su mazo pero Zemo esquiva el mazo y embiste a Hawkgirl para ponerse encima de ella y bloquearle una mano) tu y tu régimen sabrán lo terrible que puede ser HYDRA (después de golpearla agarra una de sus alas y con su pie la pisa para romperla)

**Hawkgirl:** ¡AAAHHH! (Nightwing oye esto y voltea a ver)

**Nightwing:** ¡Hawkgirl!

**Zemo:** hora de morir (le apunta con su arma pero un batarang golpea su mano haciéndolo tirar el arma para después recibir una patada)

**Nightwing:** Shiera ¿estas bien?

**Hawkgirl:** Guh ... Damian, me rompió una de las alas, no puedo volar ...

**Zemo:** ese fue un grave error Niño

**Nightwing:** yo me encargo del el (saca sus bastones)

**Zemo:** acabarás como tu compañera si decide pelear, me eh tomado una de esas pastillas, sumado al suero X que ya me hacia ser más fuerte que un súper soldado, soy imparable (ataca a Nightwing quien se defiende bastante bien de Zemo e incluso llegó a darle algunos golpes) Peleas bastante bien

**Nightwing:** Fui entrenado por Batman y por asesinos que terminarían con un pelotón, no eres nada que no pueda manejar (continuaron peleando pero ahora Zemo empezaba a tomar ventaja)

**Zemo:** eres bastante confiado, eres ególatra, subestimas a tus oponentes, no has enfrentado a nadie igual a mi, tengo más experiencia que tu, enfrente a artistas marciales mejores que tu, soy un barón dueño de un castillo en Alemania, soy el líder de la gran organización de HYDRA, te eh analizado en esta pelea, (derriba a Nightwing) supongo que ya sabes que no soy de este mundo gracias a que capturaron al súper soldado americano vestido de bandera (Nightwing bloquea un ataque de la espada de Zemo y lo patea en la cara)

**Nightwing:** hablas mucho, no me importa quien seas, eres un criminal que merece morir hoy (siguió peleando mientras llegaba Batman junto a Iron Man, Hawkeye, Capitana Marvel y Thor peleando contra los soldados, esto lo vio Zemo y tiro a Nightwing al suelo)

**Zemo:** es tu día de suerte

**Nightwing:** grr ... ¡Retirada, nos superan! (Levanta a Hawkgirl y pasa su brazo sobre él para ayudarla a caminar para tirar una bomba de humo y desaparecer, momentos después Harley se reúne con Batman)

**Batman:** ya puedes apagar eso

**Harley:** gracias por venir tan rápido Bats (Miró a Thor, Carol y Hawkeye) ¿nuevos amigos?

**Batman:** es una larga historia

**Iron Man:** miren a quien sorprendí tratando de escapar

**Zemo:** suéltame

**Thor:** grr ... ¡Zemo!

**Hawkeye:** ¿Qué hace él aquí?

**Batman:** ¿Qué significa esto Harley?

**Harley:** el nos puede ayudar, quiere terminar con sups

**Carol:** caíste en sus palabras, Zemo es un gran manipulador

**Batman:** ¿alguien de quien me tenga que preocupar?

**Iron Man:** Helmut Zemo, líder de la organización terrorista Nazi HYDRA, solo busca la dominación del mundo, el planto la bomba en Central Park en nuestro mundo

**Carol:** y si está aquí, también debe estar aquí Steve (se acercó a Zemo) ¿Dónde está Steve?

**Zemo:** si crees que te tengo miedo americana sucia (fue golpeado)

**Carol:** ¿Dónde está el capitán?

**Zemo:** lo capturó el régimen, fue divertido ver como se lo controlado preso, a estas alturas debe estar muerto

**Batman:** no lo creo, Clark debe tenerlo preso en la isla Stryker

**Iron Man:** si tienen al Cap tenemos rescatarlo

**Batman:** para rescatarlo hay que cumplir la misión

**Harley:** uy amo las misiones

**Batman:** negativo, tú y tu clan no deben dejarse ver, ahora son un blanco y tu eres muy peligroso para dejarte libre (agarra a Zemo) pronto vendrán más, Vayan, yo los alcanzaré


	6. Asalto a la baticueva

Vengadores: dioses entre nosotros

**NUEVO CAPÍTULO, SOLO UN PAR DE AVISOS, YA HASTA EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR EH CORREGIDO TODOS LOS ERRORES DE NARRATIVA Y ORTOGRAFÍA QUE HABIA, SI QUIEREN PUEDEN VOLVER A LEERLOS, ESTE CAPITULO ES AUN MAS LARGO QUE LOS ANTERIORES, QUE LO DISFRUTEN **

**Capítulo 5**

Tierra 616

**Spiderman:** así que los encontraste

**Dr. Extraño:** no fue fácil, están en una dimensión que desconozco, acceder a esa dimensión no será nada fácil, puede que sea hasta imposible

**Natasha:** ¿no hay forma de traerlos aquí?

**Dr Strange:** por desgracia no, al menos que tengan un gran generador de energía y un transportador de gran tamaño

**Visión:** si, podría funcionar, eh estado haciendo varios cálculos y tal ve puedo fabricar una máquina transportadora, así podremos traer a todos a la vez, ya e descargado el diseño en la computadora, pero no tenemos a alguien tan listo para construirla en tan poco tiempo, Stark era el más calificado

**Spiderman:** si lo hay, por suerte tengo el número de los Cuatro fantásticos

**Natasha:** bien, vamos a traerlos

* * *

Tierra 1 - Base de la insurgencia

En un Balcón Deathstroke estaba caminando hacia Lex quien vio la luna

**Lex Luthor:** hermosa ¿no es así?

**Deathstroke:** ¿la luna o la forma en la que se refleja en tu calva?

**Lex Luthor:** que bueno que nos encontramos ¿por fin vas a unirte a nuestro club?

**Deathstroke:** los negocios andan mal, cada vez me cazan peor

**Lex Luthor:** después de tantas negativas ¿Por qué ahora?

**Deathstroke:** lo hicieron personal

* * *

Mansión Wayne

La mansión estaba rodeada con una valla de energía rodeada de cámaras, cámaras que destruidas por Hawkeye a la distancia, en eso el grupo se acerca a un pilar y Batman abre la caja y comienza a desactivar los campos de energía que rodea el lugar

**Hawkeye:** se nota que tuvieron fiesta aquí ¿el fortachón hizo esto?

**Batman:** al exponer mi identidad congelo todos los bienes de Wayne Teck, hizo que Bruce Wayne dejara de existir

**Hawkeye:** ¿Cómo es que alguien tan noble terminó siendo el peor supervillano del planeta?

**Batman:** por todo lo que pasó, el Guasón lo había drogado para creer que estaba peleando contra uno de sus más grandes enemigos Doomsday pero en realidad era su esposa embarazada Lois, el Guasón había sincronizado la bomba con los latidos de Lois para que detonara en cuanto ella muriera

**Tony:** entiendo su desquite con el payaso ¿pero esclavizar el planeta entero? Parece demasiado, dejarse sucumbir así por la culpa y el miedo, al aceptar este trabajo te arriesgas a perder lo que más amas, en nuestro equipo, un héroe perdido a la mujer que más amaba a manos de alguien similar a este Guasón que dices, se culpó por todo pero no por eso se volvió un dictador castigador

**Batman:** supongo que cada quien enfrenta sus demonios internos, Green Arrow murió al tratar de explicarle eso (término de hackear la compuerta y el escudo cayó abajo) andando

**Hawkeye:** una duda ¿Por qué tanta seguridad? Digo, ya destrozo el lugar

**Batman:** si me conocieras como Superman sabrías que no dejarías nada al azar tratándose de mi, activaré el generador de emergencia de la baticueva (ve a Thor) tu ven conmigo, los demás quédense aquí a vigilar la entrada de la baticueva que está en el estudio

**Hawkeye:** perdón Drácula pero ¿Qué es no es tu show?

**Batman:** si nos separamos es mejor y tú eres el más indicado para detener las torretas automatizadas (en eso Tony activa su reactor liberando los nanobots que formaron la armadura)

**Iron Man:** pues andando

* * *

Adentro

Hawkeye había deshabilitado las torres con su arco, estaban cerca del estudio y divisaron una puerta en el fondo con humo helado saliendo de abajo

**Hawkeye:** ¿seguro que es ahí? (fueron a ponerse a cubierto)

**Iron Man:** percibo bajas temperaturas, supongo que Bats dejó el refrigerador abierto (en eso un fuerte viento helado hace volar a Iron Man junto con la puerta)

**Hawkeye:** no es cierto (entra raudo y dispara unas flechas pero rápidamente son congeladas por la supervillana Killer Frost mientras se reía) mira, es Elsa de Frozen ¿das autógrafos? (Carol se dio una palmada mientras Killer Frost fruncía el ceño por el chiste)

**Killer Frost:** Grundy, a jugar (el gran Zombie se preparó para atacar mientras Carol pelea contra Killer Frost)

**Grundy:** ven Arrow

**Hawkeye:** ¿Dónde está Hulk cuando lo necesitas? (Atacó a Grundy cuerpo a cuerpo, para después subir a sus hombros) a ver si te gusta esto (Grundy lo agarra y le da un cabezazo pero se recupera y siguió atacando a Grundy y dispara dos flechas explosivas a Grundy en su pecho) Pikaboo (estas explotan y tumban a Grundy) supongo que la pastilla funciona bien (mientras tanto Carol se mantiene lejos de Frost quien se atacaban con disparos a larga distancia, los poderes de Carol le daban ventajas para derretir el hielo de Louise sin embargo cuando Carol iba a atacar Killer Frost aprovecha y la congela completamente)

**Killer Frost:** estupida (Hawkeye quiso ayudarla pero Grundy se estaba levantando)

**Hawkeye:** no es cierto ¡Stark! (Iron Man que se estaba levantando fue volando rápido y un unirayo mandó volar a Grundy fuera de la mansión, él lo siguió para pelear con el, mientras tanto Carol estaba liberando energía suficiente para liberarse)

**Capitana Marvel:** ahora si ya me enoje (libero demasiada energía para cegar a Frost y Hawkeye le pone una flecha eléctrica en su frente para inmovilizarla, acto seguido deciden atarla en el suelo mientras Iron Man descendía)

**Iron Man:** ¿de que me perdí? ¿Todo bien?

**Hawkeye:** ¿Dónde está el grandulón?

**Iron Man:** en órbita

**Capitana Marvel:** si que te hiciste cargo

**Batman:** Grundy es un Zombie, estará bien (llega Batman junto a Thor) vámonos, Superman no tardara en saber que estamos aquí

* * *

Metrópolis

Superman en una gran sala hablando con Luthor haber que este último le sacaba

**Lex Luthor:** ¿necesitas una especie escáner? ¿Para identificar a estos visitantes de otro universo?

**Superman:** exacto, estos son los datos del patriota que tengo encerrado en Stryker (le da una memoria USB)

**Lex Luthor:** serán útiles, aunque los resultados tardarán semanas

**Superman:** se que lo lograrás, siempre lo haces

**Lex Luthor:** me alegra ayudar (Superman se levanta y le da la mano a Luthor) ¿hoy hay cena esta noche? Traje carne de Kansas

**Superman:** je, la próxima (antes de salir de la sala se para en seco) este ... universo alternativo ¿crees que haya una Lois?

**Lex Luthor:** solo hubo una Lois (cuando Superman se fue Luthor tuvo la memoria, ya tenía información para rescatar a Rogers y tirar la isla Stryker)

* * *

Mansión Wayne - Baticueva

Estaban en el Ascensor que bajaba a la baticueva

**Hawkeye:** entonces, ¿la piedra que puede debilitar a Superman está aquí abajo?

**Batman:** así es

**Thor:** con piedra o no, acabaremos con el

**Capitana Marvel:** tranquilo Thor, no sabemos si es como Hyperion, puede que sea más fuerte

**Iron Man:** ojalá Bruce podría transformarse, seria de gran ayuda (en eso podría ser a la baticueva y ven todo el lugar construido en lo que fue una cueva) vaya base tienes aquí ¿Cómo es que pudiste esconder un sitio así de un tipo que posee visión de rayos x?

**Batman:** las paredes tienen inyectado un polímero de plomo (comenzó a teclear en su computadora) no tuvo forma de encontrar lo que buscaba

**Iron Man:** si que lo haz planeado todo, entre esto y esa cosa del ADN

**Batman:** neutralizar a Superman es algo que no podría haber hecho solo, el arma está en una bóveda que se abre tomando muestras de ADN de los aliados más cercanos de Superman, con Green Arrow muerto y los demás apoyando la causa de Superman quería traer sus contrapartes de otra dimensión, pero como saben hubo una falla y los trajo aquí (después va a una pared y comienza a golpear) está atrás ¿Tony? (Este levantamiento del brazo y dispara un rayo de energía Carmesí que destruye la pared dejando soltar una roca en específico) es esta

**Hawkeye:** ¿vas a lanzarle una piedra? (En eso Batman saca un control y aprieta un botón el cual una firma de calor aparece en el suelo para salir un panel con cinco escáneres de huellas dactilares)

**Batman:** te toca (Iron Man se pone en frente de la computadora y descarga a JARVIS en ella mientas Batman ponía la piedra encima del pilar que se acababa de levantar)

**Iron Man:** JARVIS busca la forma de hacer activar ese panel solo con las huellas de Bruce

**JARVIS: **_en seguida señor_ (JARVIS comenzó a trabajar reconfigurando códigos, pasaron quince minutos para que se activara) _está hecho señor, no fue nada fácil, el señor Wayne tiene buena seguridad_

**Iron Man:** listo Bruce, puedes activarlo (Batman puso su mano en su mano en su escáner y la máquina comenzó a brillar para romper la roca y revelar un maletín, Batman lo reviso)

**Batman:** está hecho, vámonos

**JARVIS: ** _señor, detectó a dos personas acercándose_

**Iron Man:** eso no es bueno (hubo un escándalo que hizo tambalear, Batman fue a poner el maletín en un lugar seguro, acto seguido Black Adam y Wonder Woman entraron al lugar) en definitiva no lo es


	7. El plan

Vengadores: dioses entre nosotros

**Capítulo 6**

Baticueva

**JARVIS: ** _señor, detectó a dos personas acercándose_

**Iron Man:** eso no es bueno (hubo un estruendo que hizo temblar el lugar, Batman fue a poner el maletín en un lugar seguro, acto seguido Black Adam y Wonder Woman entraron al lugar)

**Mujer Maravilla:** así que ellos son los del otro mundo

**Black Adam:** tú debes ser el dios escandinavo del trueno, veamos que tan poderoso eres ante el poder de seis dioses (este fue un embestir a Thor mientras que Carol iba a atacar a la Mujer Maravilla, Iron Man fue a ayudar a Thor quien se levantaba de la embestida)

**Thor:** yo me encargo Stark, ve a ayudar a los demás (llegó Adam a encarar a Thor) ¿osas desafiar al hijo de Odin? (Levanta el martillo e invoca unos truenos)

**Black Adam:** siente el poder de los dioses de Kahndaq (el lanzo una ráfaga de rayos con los que chocaron con los truenos de Thor, el choque se rompió y Adam se acercó a atacar cuerpo a cuerpo, Thor en seguida para uno de sus puños y golpea a Adam con su martillo haciéndolo tambalear para después dar otro martillazo desde arriba y terminar con un gancho de este derribando a Adam quien se recupera y sorprende a Thor con un gancho que lo manda volar, mientras tanto Carol peleaba de igual a igual con Diana hasta que la ata con su lazo)

**Wonder Woman:** es inútil resistirse al Lazo, ahora me dirás todo acerca de tus compañeros (Carol y comenzó a mover el lazo en círculos junto a Diana con su gran fuerza para después liberarse y mandarla para volar para terminar con un potente rayo combinado del Unirayo de Iron Man, en eso el gran ataque de Carol lo potencio liberando un poco el poder de Binaria mandándola lejos de allí, mientras tanto Adam estaba pelando con Thor quien tenía problemas)

**Black Adam:** ¿este es el poder de los dioses nórdicos? No eres nada (dije mientras golpeaba a Thor) yo soy (iba a golpear pero Thor detiene el golpe)

**Thor:** tú eres un tonto (comenzó a liberar una gran cantidad de poder generando truenos en todos los lados liberados de Mjolnir) al creer que podías vencerme (golpeó a Adam) ahora siente mi furia (este cayó caer un gran trueno a Adam que no pudo controlar dejándolo inconsciente, acto seguido coloca su martillo encima de él para que no se levante, Batman fue a recoger el arma pero estaba estaba dañada)

**Batman:** oh no

**Carol:** ¿la puedes arreglar?

**Batman:** la Kryptonita quedó intacta pero el resonador óptico quedó irreparable, ni con los recursos de Luthor podemos hacer uno nuevo tan rápido

**Iron Man:** puedo ayudar (este lo mira) deja que mi nanotecnología haga el trabajo

Tierra 616 - Torre de los Vengadores

En la base de los vengadores, Reed Richards estaba terminando de soldar algunas piezas de una gran máquina

**Spiderman:** gracias por ayudarnos pero ¿cómo dices que esto los va a traer?

**Reed:** la máquina funciona con energía cuántica y cinética, todo con un regulador que permite que la energía busque una señal en un sinfín ...

**Ben:** solo responde la pregunta elástica (dijo mientras cargaba una gran caja con piezas)

**Reed:** Hmm, esta energía busca señales de ADN y todo lo que hay que hacer es generar energía cinética para traerlos aquí, es aquí donde entras Pietro, con tu velocidad podemos generar la energía suficiente para activar la máquina

**Pietro:** podemos intentarlo

**Natasha:** háganlo (Pietro comenzó a correr generando energía que encendió la máquina, Reed había puesto las firmas en la máquina junto con los datos del universo que había descifrado Extraño pero un corto circuito hace que se pusiera inestable)

**Susan:** ¿Reed?

**Reed:** ok, eso no tenia que pasar (comienza a teclear deteniendo la máquina)

**Ben:** creí que lo tenías todo listo Reed

**Reed:** de los errores se aprende Ben (revisa todo para encontrar la falla de la máquina) vamos a ajustar un poco el regulador, tardaré un rato pero estaré listo para otra prueba (regresa a trabajar en la máquina)

**Susan:** avísame si necesitas algo amor

**Reed:** si, estaré aquí (Susan salió de la habitación)

Tierra 1 - Baticueva

Después de la pelea en la Baticueva Superman se hizo presente analizando el área junto a Diana

**Wonder Woman:** se arriesgó mucho al venir aquí ¿Por qué? (Superman en eso analiza el lugar donde estaba el maletín y comienza a tocarlo, en eso se pone débil con Diana ayudándolo a levantarse)

**Superman:** tengo que sacarlos de ahí, ahora

Base de la insurgencia

Estaban sentados en la mesa

**Tony:** ¿sientes que ya está de vuelta tu amiguito?

**Bruce Banner:** si, está despertando aunque todavía no sé si podría transformarme

**Lex Luthor:** Tony ¿Cómo va el arma?

**Tony:** seré franco, no repararé el arma, en cambio decidí fabricar esto (sacando planos de una enorme armadura) desde que volví a analizar este material, puedo usarlo como fuente de energía para una armadura capaz de detener a Superman usando los planos base de mi armadura Hulkbuster

**Lex Luthor:** una armadura contra Superman

**Tony:** si vamos a terminar con el, tenemos atacarlo con todo lo que tenemos

**Hawkeye:** estuviste ocupado toda la noche (en eso Batman entra a la sala preocupado) ¿Qué sucede Drácula?

**Batman:** tenemos un problema (pone una transmisión de una conferencia que está dando Superman)

**Superman: ** _hace cinco años, un evento trágico le costó la vida a millones, abrumado por la culpa debido al rol que ocupó en la destrucción se volvió loco, se convirtió en un agente del caos, un enemigo de la paz y la seguridad, pero ya no más, el líder de la insurgencia va a pagar por sus crímenes_

**Tony:** esto no me gusta nada

**Carol:** si a mí tampoco

**Superman: ** _ayer por la noche capturamos un insurgente causando alboroto tanto en Metrópolis como en Ciudad Gótica (aparece un video de vigilancia), a las 6:00 pm hora local, este insurgente será ejecutado en la isla Stryker como ejemplo para la insurgencia de que este tipo de acciones no van a ser toleradas, que Dios tenga misericordia por su alma_

**Tony:** ¿quieren ejecutar al Cap? (Thor Furioso destruye la pantalla con su martillo en señal de furia)

**Batman:** como ven, rescatar a su compañero ya se ha vuelto una prioridad

**Carol:** es una trampa

**Batman:** obviamente

**Tony:** habrá que ser sigilosos

**Hawkeye:** ¿ah si? ¿Y como hombre de hojalata?

**Tony:** hay tecnología de teletransportación ¿no?

**Lex Luthor:** la propiedad Stryker está equipada con un equipo anti teletransportación

**Tony:** si pero solo cubre el edificio, solo tendremos que sacar a Steve de ahí

**Deathstroke:** necesitarás una distracción, algo que mantenga a Superman ocupado

**Thor:** eso déjamelo a mi

**Tony:** el teletransporte déjenmelo a mi, JARVIS puede entrar en sus sistemas de seguridad y tirarlo abajo, además de ir en la opción invisible Gracias a mi armadura

**Deathstroke:** te acompaño

**Lex Luthor:** es buena idea, ya que para acceder a la Atalaya desde la tierra es por el salón de la justicia

**Batman:** y si descubres necesitarás a alguien que te cubra

**Tony:** Bueno ... Slade ¿verdad? Bienvenido a bordo

Salón de la Justicia

Los dos estaban entrando al salón de la Justicia preparados para acceder a la Atalaya, ahora estaban en una sala de control

**Iron Man:** ¿JARVIS?

**JARVIS: ** _la sala de comunicaciones están en el lado izquierdo mientras que los códigos están del derecho_

**Iron Man:** entendido, encárgate de las comunicaciones en lo que descargo los códigos de acceso (descargue a JARVIS en la computadora mientras el hacia su parte) muy bien

**JARVIS: ** _los tengo señor_

**Iron Man:** te veo en 15 minutos en el teletransporte

**Deathstroke:** si (Iron Man salió y se acercó a un panel en el Hall principal donde estaba el teletransporte principal)

**Iron Man:** bien, es momento de empezar a metro estos códigos e irnos a su base en órbita (en eso el teletransporte se activa) oh no (activa su modo camuflaje, del teletransporte salió Catwoman, no se percató de Tony pero en eso se se detiene en seco y entrecierra sus ojos)

**Catwoman:** algo no está bien ... ash, otra vez olvidaron encerar el piso (Ella se retira del lugar y Iron Man vuelve a trabajar con los códigos en el panel de teletransporte)

**Iron Man:** ya casi (lo logra) listo (cierra su holograma de hackeo y va a buscar a Slade pero algo lo detiene) ¿qué?

**JARVIS: ** _Alguien ha invadido mis sistemas señor_

**Cyborg:** tienes una red bastante interesante, la analizare en cuanto seas un cadáver

**Iron Man:** JARVIS ... sácalo

**JARVIS: **_sus sistemas son muy fuertes, es muy difícil expulsarlo del sistema, su tecnología es muy avanzada, probablemente de origen extraterrestre _

**Iron ** **Man:** activa ... el PEM TNV (JARVIS Tardo en realizar la función, Cyborg estaba a punto de hackear toda la armadura cuando el PEM lo detuvo)

**Cyborg:** imposible, un simple PEM no podría haberme parado

**Iron Man:** el TNV no es un simple PEM, es más una descarga de virus (Cyborg estaba escaneando sus sistemas) uno que inutiliza tus sistemas, no podrás hackear mis sistemas en un buen tiempo (Cyborg es el ceño) o mejor, no lo harás jamas , al hackearme dejaste un rastro en mi computadora y con ello resguardar mi seguridad contra tu tecnología

**Cyborg:** Cyborg a la Mujer Maravilla, Cyborg a la Mujer Maravilla (sin respondedor)

**Iron Man:** ¿que pasa? ¿Mala recepción?

**Cyborg:** no es necesario entrar en tu sistema para terminar contigo (se puso en guardia)

**Iron Man:** acabemos esto de una vez, tu y yo

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO, ESTE SERA EL ULTIMO CAPÍTULO QUE SUBA ESTA SEMANA, PERO NO ESTARÉ INACTIVO, PRONTO INICIARE OTRA HISTORIA, ESTA VEZ UNA CON SASUKE EN EL MUNDO DE FAIRY TAIL**


End file.
